Strange Love
by funnybunny2
Summary: Hermione hasn't changed a bit over the holidays until she finds herself in the 6th year and changing her sexuality? read and find out more!!!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAMER i do not own harry potter or any of J.K.Rowling's wonderful work but any charictors i do create are all mine!  
  
Uncertainty  
  
Another year at hogwarts was about to begin and harry , ron and hermione were bording the train hoping and longing for a good year that was yet to be seen.The train steamed along the tracks making little noise with very little effort. The food trolly came past the door with Cho Chang chasing after it screaming  
  
"hey you hurt my friend you evil wench" Ron and harry then stuck there head out the door quickly pusued by Hermione.  
  
"i never new she had such a nice arse" Ron then said and his ears began to shine red  
  
"i know , i have noticed" Harry laughed , Hermione then nodded in agreement to Harry and relised what she was doing , luckily no-one saw her , (or so she thought ) ron and harry walked back into the carrage and began talking about who had the nicest arse and she could have sworn she heard someone say Hermione , and then Cho walked past and smiled playfully at Hermione and whispered in her ear  
  
"follow me..." Cho then walked down the corridor into the luggage room and sat on a trunk.Cho slowly walked towards hermione and to her supprise she walked straight pst her and closed the luggage room door. Hermione had started to panic because before this Hermione and cho did not have a good track record when it comes to then actually talking to each other , Harry had always liked cho but hermione had always liked Harry , she never said anything to him until Harry rescued her from falling out of a window and Hermione kissed harry on the cheeked but harry went a little further and kissed her full on the lips , while they enjoyed a long lingering kiss they both relised how much they do and always will love each other but they had never thought about it before. From that day Harry and Hermione had been going out and Cho had gone off harry and avoided hermione. But as Hermione and Cho stood there in an empty room alone with each other they relised just how beautiful the other actually was .  
  
Cho locked the door and walked slowly to hermione , she held her hand , Hermione , curious of what cho was about to do , let her carry on. Cho drifted closer to hermione and pulled her hand up to hers. They intwined there fingers for a brief but special moment until cho pulled away and her hands glided to Hermiones waist , Hermione responded by lushesly kissing her lips and they carefully massaged each other hands , there hands were roaming every part of there body's. They pulled away from each other and began to talk  
  
"The reason i didn't speak to you last year was because i was too embarresed to say anything but when i saw you looking at my bum i new you like me as much as i liked you" Cho blurted out  
  
"oh" Hermione began to relise what had happened last year and thought every thing made perfect sense now.  
  
"i was thinking about his all summer" Cho giggled , Hermione just sat there listening to Cho talk about her summer , after a while Cho relised hermione wasn't talking  
  
"You okay?"Cho asked  
  
"Sure i'm just a little shooked at what i'm doing thats all" Hermione whispered  
  
"Hermione..." Hermione lifted her hand up to cho's mouth and pressed two fingers againts her pouted lips  
  
"shhhhh" Hermione cood , she sealed the silence by kissing her in a long romantic kiss.  
  
A/N sooooo what do you think , if anyone actually reads this plz REVIEW because i will only write more if you review soooo plzzzzzzzz REVIEW  
  
R&R!!!!! 


	2. realisation

Realisation  
  
"Where did you go on the train?" Harry asked Hermione and she started to blush  
  
"just walking around" Hermione then went a bright shade of pink.Ron then gave harry an inquisitive look.  
  
They walked towards the main hall talking and looking forward to the great feast. Hermione , Ron and harry sat down in there usual seats and ron and harry began to talk about quidich but hermiome looked up at the giant doors and sighed at what she saw , she saw cho walk in with a sultry grin on her beautiful face as she walked to her seat and sat next to her giggling ravenclaw friends. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful girl that sat before her ,she began to undress her with her eyes imagining being with her , holding her.  
  
"Hermione?"Harry shook her gently  
  
"hermione dumbledors finished his speech , Hermione?"harry shook her again and got no reaction , he followed her eyes and those eyes led to the girl he had loved the year before who was now winking at hermione and smiling playfully at her. harry thought about hermione and cho for a second and dismised the idea quickly but it lingered on his mind. thoughts were running through his head , the way she looked at her on the train , she had disappeared for the rest of the journey , he had to find out the truth he would go to the dorm , get his invisibility cloak and follow hermione after the feast , with that he suddenly got up and left the hall heading straght for his dorm.  
  
Harry walked quikly through the school until he turned a coner leading up to the gryfindor tower and ran into malfoy all on his own without his gruesum sidekicks  
  
"watch it potter!" malfoy quickly said as he walked away as white as a sheet and a lump under his cloak like he was hiding something , he looked like he had seen a ghost but he also looked a little smug for some reason which harry thought was pretty strange because malfoy didn't like to show weaknesses , 'another wonderful thing his father had tought him' harry thought , he walked around the next corner and saw the fat lady was not in her paiting , she often did this she was probably in one of her friends painting having tea , harry banged his fists on the paintingand the fat lady came skidding into the painting looking amused at how angry harry was getting because she wasn't there.  
  
"chocolate frogs" Harry said and the fat lady swung her portrait open and let him in , he ran up the stairs and through the empty dorm room.He rummaged through his trunk and let out a small cry of discust as he found the birhtday present his uncle dursly had given him last year - an old pair of his socks - he threw then down in rage and searched some more , unable to find what he was looking for he slumped onto his bed and wondered were he had put his cloak , he thought about it and remembered what malfoy had been like and what he had under his cloak. shock hit him like a ton of bricks then came realisation 'malfoy had my cloak , i have to get it back' harry thought with rage , he ran screaming into the great hall and lauched himself at malfoy punching and kicking him in all places  
  
"GIVE IT BACK!!" he spat as he got himself off the floor and looked around at the croud that was now forming , malfoy slowly rose from his dent in the floor that harry had created  
  
"give what back potter?" malfoy exclamed in a rather calm tone of voice  
  
"you know perfectly well what i mean malfoy , just give it back and you wont get hurt" harry grasped his wand tightly in his pocket , malfoy's face begin to grow into a worried smile as harry heard a voice behind him  
  
"calm down boys" proffeser dumbledor began in a calm tone  
  
"come to my office and we will sort this out"  
  
"yes proffeser "they both said glumly in unison  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/Nthank you sooooo much for reviewing NAZ1 you drove me to write more 


	3. The Truth

Truth  
  
"stupid...muggle loving...son of a" malfoy cursed walking out of proffeser dumbldor's office "shut it malfoy!" harry said with defiance "what did you say potter!" malfoy said as they both gripped there wands from there pockets "just shut it malfoy okay?" harry walked away towards the commen room ignoring malfoy's threats and trying to find hermione. He walked throught he portrait to find fred and goerge experamenting on the first years again , the first one he saw had cabbage leaves sprouting from his ears and was rolling around on the floor and the others were just watching in n amazment "have any of you seen hermione?" harry asked through shock as the first year on the floor was now knawing at his ankles but his teeth had turned into jelly and harry leg was now covered in strawberry ooz "yeah i saw her leaving the commen room in a hurry , now that i think about it she came from the boys dorm? must have been looking for someone?" fred confused himself "hmm okay thanks" harry hurridly shook off the first year and ran out of the commen room but as he ran out he bumped into something "OWW!!" he heard a girl yelp , he waved his arms around adn cought someone "YOU! i knew it!" Harry sid pulling his fathers cloak from hermiones back , she blushed heavily and tried to explain "look please don't tell ron but i was just...well i just didnt feel like talking to anyone so i borrowed your cloak and went and sat outside , nobody could see me so it was useful , thank you for letting me use it" she said whilst taking the rest of the cloak off and giving it to harry "i'll see you at dinner?" she asked hoping to change the subject "yeah sure" harry said in aw at the fact that hermione stole his cloak and then lied to him about why she took it` , he walked away to put the cloak back in his trunk which he locked with a curse that only opened on his command. Ron came looking for hermione alter that day to find her with cho by the lake "hey hermione , hermione what are you doing later?" ron asked trying to avoid cho's watchful eyes "ermm nothing really...but i really dont feel like doing anything , sorry ron , but what did you want to do?" "i dunno i just thought we could walk around and then go see hagrid" he said in a rushed voice "well why don't we go see hagrid tommorow ni-" Cho coughed loudly "oh no sorry not tommorow i'm err...busy , ron can i talk to you later , please?" she pleaded "...sure" rons hesitation was well noted by hermione who's face sprouted a look of pity , ron walked away confused and cafuffled but not as much as hermione "what ...what's up? hwy can't i see hagrid? I AM ALLOWED TO OTHER THINGS WITH MY FRIENDS YOU KNOW!!!" hermione screamed "hermione? calm down" she soothingly rub her back "sorry i just can't take any more lies , thats all" she said , her head dropping "fine , we'll sort it out tommorow okay? and no arguments we will sort it. I promise" her words echoed through her head as she stared into those gorgeous blue eyes that made all her worries drown away into the depth of there love.  
  
A/N thanx again 4 reviewingNAZ1 and review!!!! 


	4. the truth is found

The Truth Is Found  
  
As they walked towards the main hall hermione and cho looked at each other , Hermione gave an uncertain grin and Cho responded my kissing her on the cheek. After that they walked up to the hall in practical silence until hermione spoke and began "im not sure about this..."cho interupted "you have to be..."Hermione tried to disagree but Cho lifted her hand up to meet Hermione's and caressed it until Hermiones eyes let little tears run down her face , Cho released one hand and with that hand she wiped away the tears and brought her face closer to Hermione's , they stood there eye to eye with arms around each other and kissed for what felt like hours but could of only been a few seconds as they stood there in bliss a crowd started to gather. Harry and Ron were at the back trying to push through the masses wondering what was going on , Hermione and Cho didnt have a clue that hundreds of people were gathering , they both stood there eyes closed and the crowd were in absolute silence in aw at what was going on , Ron and Harry pushed to the front and in astonished silenced Ron fainted and Harry , not relising that Hermione was there of her own free will pulled her away from Cho , pulling there well kissed lips apart and dragged her back to the empty commen room and began to babble about how freeked out he was until she stopped him  
  
"harry?" "harry???" "HARRY!!!!" "WHAT!"harry contorted "what are you talking about?"hermione said in a calm manor "cho was KISSING you" Harry spat "look Harry , i can explain.." "it's not you who has to do the explaining , i can't believe it CHO CHANG was KISSING my girlfriend!!" "HARRY , I WAS KISSING HER AS WELL YOU KNOW!!!!" Hermione shouted as she went red "what?" harry began to act slightly shocked "don't tell me you wanted to kiss her" Harry had calmed down slighly now but still had a look of rage in his eyes "yes i did" she hesitated slightly "and i did it because I love her" Hermione ran off to the girls dormatries crying leaving harry in the commen room , he slouched into an armchair looking at the fire and thinking about what and who he had just lost , he watched every body come into the commen room oblivious of harry's existance and up to bed , Ron finally came up at ten o'clock and walked towards harry with a strange look on his face "Cho says...she says that...well the jist of it is... Hermione and Cho are...well...together , look if i would of known... , well i'm really sorry okay mate?"  
  
"i know" and with that they both went to bed thoughts running through there heads , wondering how long they had been together what they had been doing and all behind Harry's back , but then he relised , he had just been blind to the truth , he knew it was going on but he didnt want to exept itand as Harry heard Ron draw his certains he decided to do the same. 


	5. Out And Proud?

Out and proud?  
  
Hermione awoke with tears stained cheeks and puffy eyes , she looked at herself in the mirror next to her bed and found her looking distressed , she looked away with disgust and got dressed qiuckly hoping to avoid the mirror as much as possible.  
  
Harry ignored her as she walked past him tilting his head in oder to avoid conversation but ron just said hello plainly and walked away leaving hermione very upset and annoyed that her best friends were acting this way.  
  
She walked through the hallways with heads turning and people whispering behind her back , sometimes she walked past and ignored them but most of the time she just broke down in tears hoping someone was there for her , leaning against the brick walls sobbing as people walked past not caring not even batting an eyelid until cho walked past her but instead of being cold and harmful like every one else she bent down next to her rubbed her back soothingly  
  
"ssshhhh , i'm here" hermione looked up and broke into more tears with a weak smile of thanks.  
  
"i just...i..." she sniffed bravely  
  
"i just can't take the snide comments anymore , i mean everytime i walk past someone they sneer and laugh behind my back , i just..." cho stroked her back and pulled her into a tight hug reassureing her and hugging her attentively. hermione looked up into her eyes and leant in to kiss her , there lips met in a romantic kiss and cho moved round until she was infront of her and there toungues met for the first time in days. Cho and hermine felt the magic between them as hermione rolled over so she was on top of cho feeling her body and kissing her more attentivly as cho ran her hands through hermione's sleek brown hair , she squeezed her arse that made hermione moan with pleasure  
  
"cho?" hermione said uncrtainly as she moaned with delight  
  
"hmmm" cho replied  
  
"were ten minutes late for lessons" hermione said and cho jumped up knocking hermione onto the floor.  
  
"oh god sorry" cho helped her up pulling her into another hug.  
  
"i love you with all my heart" cho whispered in her ear while grasping her closer , hermione smiled and kissed her on the cheek before running off down the hallway frantically trying to remember what lesson she had.  
  
After the terrible potions lesson with snape making snide comments she walked up to the great hall for dinner finding cho stood outside waiting for her.  
  
"hey , you ready to go in?" cho said dreading her answer remembering hermione's break down in the hallway earlier that day  
  
"yeah come on then" she said with enthusiasm as a smile spread accross cho's face and hermione put her arm around her waist smirking at the reaction from the student body , many gryffindors walked away from there food and out of the hall as they sat down but hermione and cho had each other and they smiled that they were getting so much attention.heads began to turn to look at them from accross the room watching there every move , so they decided to give them something to watch , cho and hermione leant in and there lips met , the hall went silent in facination as thee hands moved over there body's slowly they broke apart to see there reaction , people were now whispering in hushed voices and taking glances at them through the side of there eyes.  
  
'watching but with stealth' hermione thought with a smile. But her smile was interupted by proffeser dumbledor towering over them with a grim frown on his face.  
  
"Come with me" he said with rosy cheeks , they walked to a room at the end of the hall past the teachers table , they walked into the room and there eyes staggered to see , the room was dimly lit and hardly noticable from the outside , the proffesor lit a lamp with his wand told them to sit , which they gingerly did.  
  
"that was... undescribable , you cannot show your...ahem... affections like that , in your own time it is all well and good but now IN THE GREAT HALL!!!" his sudden raise of voice startled hermione and cho , there hands met and there fear subsided.  
  
"proffeser if you dont mind me saying-" hermione began  
  
"i do mind actually , so be quite!" he glared at her for a second then carried on.  
  
"if you ever show your affections like that in more than public places you will be expelled" he said in a harsh voice that made them shudder but there hands were held firm and there heads were held high.  
  
"do i make myself clear" he said calmly  
  
"yes proffesor" they both mumbled together then smiled at the connection they felt they had.  
  
"you may go" he wafted his hand towards the door but fell to his knees and winced with pain  
  
"proffesor!" hermione yelped as she ran towards him  
  
"GO!!" he bellowed through unshed tears of pain , hermione and cho ran out of the dark room and onto the grounds outisde for air  
  
"what was that all about?" cho asked gasping for breath  
  
"i dont know but im gonna find out" hermione said with defiance trying to find her breath , she kissed her passionately on the lips before peeling herself away and running off towards the castle. Cho stood there for a while and then went to walk back up to the castle but she heard rustled footsteps behind her , she twirled round and was met with a hooded figure , Cho let out a scream and tried to run but she couldn't move , her legs were rooted to the ground , her mouth opened but no words came out , the hooded figure came towards her breathing heavily muttering curses as pain shot through her body , her silent screams pierced through the warm air. Cho's stiff body fell to the floor as the ground beneath her shuddered the hooded figure pulled away his hood and revieled messy brown hair and a lightening bolt scar  
  
"that will be all for you , Cho" he said his voice breaking slightly , cho shuddered and moved her limbs in an attempt to get up , that attempt was enough to scare the hooded figure off who ran back into the forest seeing hermione running towards them screaming. Hermione rushed to cho's side and fell to her knees.  
  
"h..ha..harry" cho said before passing out with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
A/N-Okay I'm sorry for not updating in ages , i honestly thought I'd put this chapter up already , anyway from today you'll get the next two chapters every thursday , and you know i love all your reviews and they really help me. Oh and before i forget - the chapters will come alot quicker if you review. And HOORAY FOR ME!!! *falls of chair* sorry , I meant hurray cos i actaully put spaces in this one and i found out the reason , it was cos when i used a floppy to transfer my stories it got rid of the spaces , dont ask me why but i fixed it now so WOO HOO! Love you all! *Hands out cookies*  
  
xx funny xx 


	6. Explanations Are Due

a/n - this chapter wont be that long , I want to thank all my reviewers especially Naz1 because she has supported me and helped me from the beginning and I just want to say a BIG thank you to her. oh and I also want to say thank you to the songs *yes that's right a song!* 'my immortal' and 'hello' from evanescence because they were big inspirations for this chapter.  
  
disclamer - i do not own any of the charictors in this story just the fact there gay , so dont sue me!  
  
dedication - this is dedicated to a certain person who has been distracting me from everything *sighs* if only.  
  
Hermione walked through the dark corridors on her way to bed after 14 longs hours watching cho toss and turn in agony , every moment was torture for hermione , seeing cho in so much pain tore through her and left a shattered soul behind. She turned the corner for her head girl dorm and was met with a missing character from her portrait  
  
"nooo" she whispered silently to herself sliding down the wall next to her missing portrait character. Her eyes gently closed as her head tilted back to touch the wall , she drifted into a deep sleep , her head gently lopping at the wall from time to time , her head lopped for the final time as she heard a loud cough to her side , her eyes fluttered open to find harry stood there at her side soothingly rubbing her shoulders when he saw her tear stained cheeks from the day before.  
  
"hermione-" he reached out his other hand to find her cheek  
  
"don't" she said coldly brushing his hand away whilst she got to her feet rubbing off the nights grogginess.  
  
"hermione , you have to believe me. It...wasnt...me-" harry said trying to battle with hermione's flailing hands.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!!" hermione screamed "CHO SAID YOU DID IT , SHE WATCHED YOU ATTACK HER!!!! AND I'D BELIEVE HER OVER YOU ANY DAY!!!" hermione screamed for the last time as her words cut through him like daggers. He released her hands gently.  
  
"you...you'd believe her....over me?" he slumped to the ground , remembering all the good times they had had together , he remembered there first kiss , to him it was like magic. Hermione gave him one last look and ran down the corridor heading for the hospital wing. She skidded round the corner to the hospital wing to be met with a grave faced madam pomfrey.  
  
"It's not looking good , I'm sorry" she rested her hand on hermiones shoulder , hermiones eyes started to brim with tears , she pushed past madam pomfrey with as much force as she could muster knocking madam pomfreys heavy hands roughly from her shoulders and ran to cho's bed. Cho's face was pale and lifeless.  
  
"no" hermione whimpered , raising her hand and clasping Cho's tightly , tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"you cant do this to me , to us" hermiones tears began to flow more freely  
  
"together forever , remember?" hermione's words broke Cho's silence as her eyes flickered open.  
  
"Cho? honey? its me , its hermione" chos lips spread into a smile.  
  
"hey..." Cho said weakly moving her arms in a failing attempt to get up  
  
"no...dont try and move , its okay , I'm here for you" she grasped chos hand tightly in hers  
  
"together forever" hermione said fighting back the tears , cho managed to entwine her fingers with hers and her smile faded as she winced with pain , her hands letting go of hermiones and her eyes closings.  
  
"MADAM POMFREY!!!" hermione screamed as her eyes started to well up with more tears.  
  
"all right deary" madam pomfrey charged out of her office with her wand in hand. Cho's body was now limp and lifeless.  
  
"oh dear..." madam pomfrey gasped  
  
"shes...not...dead...is she?" hermione's tears flowed.  
  
"no dear but she has gone into a coma , and I cant wake her up , we'll just have to wait and see" hermione shoulders rose as she realized cho was not dead.  
  
"there's still hope?" hermione asked eagerly her tears starting to dry.  
  
"my dear there is always hope , and I feel there is a lot for this young lady" madam pomfrey smiled and rubbed hermiones back to try and calm her nerves , hermione sniffled and tears of dread filled her eyes.  
  
"but she wont die , will she?" hermione looked hopefully at madam pomfrey searching her eyes for the answer she already knew  
  
"I don't know dear , she might-" madam pomfreys words were cut short by hermione's sobs and long draws of breath.  
  
"there there dear , it'll be okay" madam pomfrey assured her smoothing down her unruly hair , hermione sniffed and rose to her feet with defiance.  
  
"I'm going to be here for her , every day and every night" she turned to cho.  
  
"I'm here for you , I promise" hermione said as she sat in the chair next to Cho's bed and grasped her hand.  
  
"I promise" hermione looked at cho's still body and stared at her pale face.  
  
"I'll be here for you , always" hermiones grabbed chos hand even tighter and lent in and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"so , ron? do you think harry did it?" ginny said stuffing her mouth full of food.  
  
"ginny?? how could you even ask that?" ron said in a hushed whisper. ginnys face loosened  
  
"I just thought..." ginny said quietly  
  
"YEAH WELL I KNOW HARRY WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! AND IM SORRY YOU HAD TO DOUBT HIM!!!!" ron got up from his seat and strode out of the hall with eager faces following his movements.  
  
"geez..." ginny said getting back to her food ron stormed out from the hall and found himself by his and hermiones favorite spot next to the lake , but this time hermione was not there , he had to sit alone and think of the broken friendship he had with both hermione and harry. He sat on the cold stone next to the icy lake for hours thinking about his life until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  
  
"HARRY!!??" ron said with excitement  
  
"I haven't seen you in days , what happened?" ron asked looking into harrys emerald eyes looking for the truth.  
  
"well I was knocked out before I could get to the common room and then someone locked me in closet and put a silencing spell on it , I couldn't get out. But I did have a lot of time to think though" his head dropped slightly  
  
"so , do you know who did it?" ron inquired loudly through shivers , but before harry could open his mouth ron shouted  
  
"MALFOY!!! THAT LITTLE WEASEL!!!" rons face began to redden through anger but with the cold getting to his face he was the reddest harry had ever seen him  
  
"ron calm down , I know it wasn't him , the person wasn't that strong , but I know they hit me with something pretty hard" harry rubbed the back of his head annoyingly which ruffled his hair into a messier state.  
  
"look mate , anything i can do" he held his hand out for harry to shake and a smile appeared accross his face as he shook rons hand which turned into a friendly reassuring hug.  
  
"mate? you'll get through this" ron assured him with as much seriousness as he could muster but looking into harrys deep green eyes and pondering why his heart was doing peculiar flips. Harry took the look from ron in his stride and backed away from the hug.  
  
"mate?" ron broke from his trance and backed away from the spot he was rooted to. "i errr... got to go , bye ron" harry lied as he wandered away from the cold lake and towards the castle leaving ron very confused and very cold , he walked slowly back up to the castle , pulling his jacket tightly around him trying to get warm.  
  
A/N - funny chapter huh?? can you tell who it is yet?? muhahahahahah , okay funky thing over with but really do you know who did it?? have any ideas??? tell me , theres a little blue/purple butten down there just waiting to be pushed , its just down there , you can see it , cant you???? well if you cant somethings wrong so you'll have to get that sorted out and maybe slap me because im talking crap but review and i will write , you are what i write for , if you review it , chapters will come. oh and i think my writing pretty much stinks so if you can please tell me how to write better because i feel like just stopping , anyway help me please. 


	7. Tow Gay Girls And Gay Guy

A/N - its pretty late right now so I don't think this chapter will be that long but hey! why not type at five in the morning when you haven't been to bed yet and your going to be traveling for two hours in the car to visit your best friend that moved away and your leaving in four hours , but hey! who needs sleep?? not me!!!! you could always tell me if you do or not in review!!!! I need reviews!!!!! hint , hint , anyway there's going to be nothing to review if I carry on like this so on with the story!!!!! also before I do the story I would like to say if it is a bit weird in anyway I would like to blame it on the chocolate biscuits and coke I have been living off for the last nine hours , and on with the chocolaty story.  
  
Hermione awoke with a slight stir, her hands were still firmly grasped around chos as her head lay above chos hospital sheet covered stomach.  
  
"I'm here!" hermione announced raising her head to see chos pale face , hermiones heart sunk when she realized that it all hadn't been just one bad dream and that he love of her life was critically ill in hospital and may not live , the thought that cho could die lay heavy on hermoine's heart and she sunk her head in denial. Madam pomfrey marched out of her office and grabbed hermione by her baggy jumper that was worn with age.  
  
"you need to get out of here and get some clean clothes" madam pomfrey pulled hermione kicking and screaming out from chos bedside and down the ward.  
  
"and get some rest!" madam pomfrey ordered slinging hermione out of the hospital wing. Hermione brushed down her already soiled jumper in an ill attempt to flatten it but only made it worse.  
  
"well i never" hermione whispered to herself , she walked to the gryffindor tower and yawned the password at the fat lady , the portrait swing open and revealed an empty common room. Not wanting to wake her room mates she leant on one of the armchairs and slid into position , her eyes gently closed as her legs lopped to the side of the chair , her toes tingled at the embers of the now non-existant fire , her sleep was rough and it was not at all resting but yet her eyes were still closed and her brain was switched off , her eyelids rolled as her memory flickered on as she remembered her and chos first kiss , the moment she knew she was gay , her memory changed , it flashed forward to the first time they shared a bed , the first time they said i love you the first... everything.  
  
She sat bolt upright and fell roughly from her chair , the sunlight gleamed though the windows onto her hazel hair , high lighting it a light brown , she smiled at this and thought if cho would like her hair that colour , but a pang of guilt rushed through her  
  
"I said I'd be there for her , day and night! I wasn't! I broke my promise!!! she'll n..nev...never forgive me" Hermione's sobs were heard throughout the tower as slowly everybody woke up to hermione tears , hermione rose from her uncomfortable position on the floor and saw Lavender walking down the stairs carrying bags and Hermione's trunk.  
  
"hey laven..." Hermione noticed Lavender angrily carting Hermiones heavy trunk down the stairs.  
  
"Hermione I can't take it any more!!! all of us have decided we want you out , we just don't feel comfortable with you seeing us well...you know..." she lowered her voice to a whisper as so the boys wouldn't hear  
  
"...naked , and we've talked to Mcgonagall and she says you can stay in the old prefects room that is not in use" lavender finished her sentence quickly and dropped hermiones things in a hurry and jogged back up the stairs sheepishly , from there you could hear the other girls asking for all the details from lavinder , hermione stammered and tried to suppress her tears but failed. She sunk to hers knees and began to cry.  
  
Ron walked down the stairs yawning and rubbing his eyes , he looked at the crumpled heap that lay on the floor sobbing silently , Ron walked over to her and gently put his arm round her shoulders lifting hids arm gently from the small of her back he smothed down her hair soothingly.  
  
"I'm here for you , I'm here..." Ron tilted his head to look into hermione's hazel eyes.  
  
"It'll be okay you know" He reassured her gently brushing down her bushy hair and staring deep into her eyes  
  
A/N okay so it was a s**ty chapter and it was VERY short but if you hate it tell me and please like i said before tell me how to get better , after all that is what reviews are for , right? tell me in a review! anyway R &R  
  
xx funny xx 


End file.
